Fae
Fae (ファ, Fa in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a Divine Dragon child from the hidden Manakete village of Arcadia. True to her appearance, she is childish and naïve. Despite this, she is several centuries old. Because she is a full blooded dragon, she ages very slowly, even more so than Sophia (who is a half-dragon). She always speaks in third person. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Ari Ozawa in the Japanese version and Sarah Blandy in the English version. Profile Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fae can be found in the house in Chapter 22 of Eliwood's story or Chapter 23 of Hector's story in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, making a brief cameo. She is alone there watching the house. She reveals that there is treasure buried in the sand near the bones and implies that she encountered Pent, telling him about the treasure. Her name is only mentioned if Hawkeye enters the house, in which case, she will tease him about his habit of saying "Is that so?" and reveal information about the buried items. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade When Roy first arrives in the hidden village, Fae wants to go with them but is forbidden to do so. Despite the guardians of Nabata watching over her, first Hawkeye, then his daughter Igrene, Fae sneaks out and is captured by Bern. She is saved by Roy later on and fights with the army using her Divinestone. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |130% |90% |85% |65% |150% |30% |50% |} Supports *Sophia *Igrene *Sue *Niime *Elffin Overall Fae is an extremely powerful unit, and becomes significantly more so every time she levels up. However, her weapon only has 30 uses, and it cannot be replaced or repaired with a Hammerne. She excels offensively, and fares well defensively, her only weaknesses being her speed and low starting HP. Giving Fae supports with affinities that raise avoid, such as Dark, helps Fae's survivability quite a bit (It is noteworthy that her fast building support with Sophia will be useful for this purpose). Given that much of her capability comes from her stone, and for the same reason has limited use, she is effective at filling in gaps on chapters that allow more characters than usual. Her survival is required to obtain the best ending, and she is forced to fight in the final chapters, so it is recommended to level her up a few times before that point. This is easy enough to do, as she gains 100 experience almost every time she defeats a unit. While she may be fragile, she can do significant damage to enemies of any level. Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Divine Dragon :''A surviving Divine Dragon with the nature of a child and very little life experience. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes The Binding Blade The Blazing Blade Conversation in the house on Chapter 22 (if any of the Player Units visited the house) Fae: You know what? I'm watching the house all by myself. Do you know how to do that? You have to sit and be good. So that's why I'm here. What are all of you guys doing? Are you hunting for treasure, like that other guy? Let me tell you a secret. There's something good buried near the bones. I know stuff like that. (if Hawkeye visited the house) Fae: Ah! It's you, Hawkeye! Hawkeye: What are you doing, Fae? Fae: I'm watching the house! Hawkeye: Is that so? Fae: Oh, guess what! A man came to see me earlier. So I told him a secret. I told him something good is buried near the bones. Yup! He looked pretty happy! Hawkeye: Is that so... Fae: That's all you ever say, Hawkeye! "Is that so?" Hawkeye: Is that so? Fae: See! You said it again! Hawkeye: Is that—sorry. Heroes :Fae/Heroes Quotes Ending Fae - Divine Dragon (神とよばれし竜 Kami to Yoba Reshi Ryū lit. The Dragon That is Called A God) *After returning to Nabata, Fae was never heard of again. Many historians today voice their skepticism whether she really existed at all… Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Fae is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology "Fae" is variant of the name "Fay", derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy". It appears in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Arthurian legends in the name of Morgan le Fay. It has been used as a given name since the 19th century. In some cases it may be used as a short form of Faith. Also, "fey" means magical, fairylike, strange and otherworldly. Bugs * While Fae can only attack using a Divine Stone with only 30 uses, it is possible to steal a Fire Dragonstone with infinite uses in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade for Fae to use. This can be done in either Chapter 22 or 23 by having a Thief run up to an enemy Manakete and have the thief get berserked by an enemy spellcaster (although this can be very dangerous for the thief). Should the thief choose to steal from the Manakete, he/she will end up stealing a Fire Dragonstone, something that a normal thief not berserked would not be able to do. This will glitch Fae's battle animations, and may cause the game to crash. ** Using the Fire Dragonstone against Idunn will cause severe graphical glitches, as shown below. Trivia *Fae shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Kagero, Midori, Layla, and Nino. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Fae won 13th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to mainly focus on her endearing and innocent personality. * In a support conversation with Elffin, she reveals that "Fae" is only a nickname, and that her real name is a very long sound that humans are unable to hear. Gallery File:Fae Heroes.png|Fae as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Fae Fight.png|Fae as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Fae Skill.png|Fae as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Fae Damaged.png|Fae as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. B05-045N.png|Fae as a Manakete in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). CipherFae.png|Fae as a Manakete in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FaeFE6.png|Fae's portrait in Fire Emblem: The The Binding Blade. File:Fae Mini Portrait.png|Fae's mini-portrait in Fire Emblem: The The Binding Blade File:FE6 Fae Untransformed Battle Sprite.png|Fae untransformed. File:FE6 Fae Transformed Battle Sprite.png|Fae as a dragon. File:FaeManga.jpg|Fae's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:FireDragonFaeIdoun.gif|Fae using a Fire Dragonstone against Idunn. File:FE6ManaketeF -Transformed-.png|Fae's map sprite as a dragon. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters